Miss you
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: Sequel Remember me forever, please... RnR?


Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Title: Miss you

Genre: Hurt'Comfort/Angst

A/N: just another oneshot and sequel from 'Remember me forever, please.'

And, mending dengerin lagunya 'Welcome to my life' dari Simple Plan. Yah, itu menurutku cocok sih...

!Selamat membaca!

®Shazanamikaze Myztica®

_______________________________________________________________________

Di kediaman Hyuuga, kamar Hinata...

Hinata duduk terdiam di beranda kamarnya. Ia membiarkan pikirannya tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan dan memilukan. Di tangannya ada fotonya dan kekasihnya dulu. Ia membiarkan hatinya terus terluka dan tak membiarkan seorang pun menyembuhkannya. Kenapa? Karena ia selalu tenggelam. Tenggelam di masa lalu yang jelas-jelas takkan kembali. Begitu juga dengan kekasihnya yang sudah pergi dan takkan kembali.

"God... I miss him so much..." gumam Hinata sambil menggerakkan kepalanya agar melihat fotonya dengan Naruto yang diambil seminggu sebelum Naruto pergi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?" katanya lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh kembali, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya hari ini dia terdiam dan tiba-tiba menangis.

Pikirannya kembali terbang kembali ke masa lalu saat Naruto masih ada di sampingnya, berada di sebelahnya, berada di dunia ini. Semuanya terus berputar dan berulang bagaikan bumi yang terus berputar mengelilingi matahari. Tapi suatu saat bumi dan planet lainnya akan berhenti, tapi apa memori Hinata dan Naruto akan berhenti juga?

"Hmm... Naruto, sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke tujuhbelaskan? Sayang ya, tidak bisa sweet seventeen... Padahal, aku sudah mempunyai hadiah yang cocok untukmu..." kata Hinata pada foto yang ia genggam.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, dia jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang bernama masa lalu. Masa-masa yang takkan pernah terulang lagi. Masa lalu yang tak mempunyai dasar. Maka dari itu, jika ada seseorang jatuh ke sana, mereka pasti akan menangis dan mengais masa lalu yang tak akan pernah sekalipun kembali lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Naruto? Aku mencoba bertahan selama ini. Memasang tawa palsu, senyum palsu dan itu hanya untuk menutupi apa yang ada di sini. Lubang di hati ini. Lubang yang entah kapan akan tertutup lagi... Aku mencoba bersikap seolah semua akan baik-baik saja... tapi itu terlalu sulit, Naruto." Hinata kembali terdiam.

Seulas senyum sedih terpasang di wajah manisnya, air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

"Kemarin aku menemukan sapu tanganmu dan gantungan kunci yang kau berikan. Dan bau mereka, persis sepertimu. Aku merasa kau selalu di sisiku. Tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu... Aku merindukanmu. Awalnya kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi... aku terlalu merindukanmu... God!!!! Aku ingin kau kembali!! Aku takkan pernah bangkit dari masa lalu, tanpamu..." Hinata mulai berteriak. Sambil terisak, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, lalu mengambil jaketnya dan pergi.

'percuma aku hidup, tak ada yang mau mengerti... mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku... Apa mereka pernah merasakannya? To be hurt, to be lose... No one can understand me!!' batin Hinata sambil berlari ke arah suatu tempat dan ia tak peduli saat awan hitam datang mengikutinya.

Di pemakaman...

Hinata berdiri memandangi batu nisan di depannya. Batu nisan Naruto, tempat Naruto berpulang ke sisi-Nya.

"Ini... sapu tangan yang aku temukan di laci meja belajarku, Naruto. Kau ingat kapan kau memberikannya padaku? Saat kita pertama kali pergi ke sekolah bersama, dan tanpa sengaja seorang anak yang membawa tepung terjatuh dan menumpahkan sedikit tepung itu ke bajuku. Hmm..." senyum sedih terpasang di wajah Hinata.

Hinata meletakkan sapu tangan yang ber-inisialkan 'U' dan 'N' itu di atas batu nisan. Dia terduduk dan menunduk.

"A...aku... entah kapan aku bisa bangkit lagi... Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku begitu membutuhkanmu di sisiku." kata Hinata sambil membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Bukan hanya air mata Hinata yang turun, namun juga hujan turun seolah menandakan ia begitu sendirian.

"Aku melihatmu di mana-mana, semuanya mengingatkanku padamu...?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba, hujan mulai berhenti dan awan hitam mulai menyingkir agar matahari bisa menyinari bagian bumi lagi.

"Kau pernah bilang kan? Kau selalu jadi sinar matahari... Tapi kau di sini bersamaku kan'? Aku tahu, aku mencintaimu..." katanya lalu berdiri dan mengusap batu nisan Naruto.

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok..." katanya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan dunia itu.

Karena saat ia melewati penyeberangan, sebuah bis menghantam tubuhnya dengan keras hingga ia terpental beberapa meter. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis, mulut dan perutnya yang agak sobek. Tak ada yang ia rasakan kecuali sakit. Matanya mulai berat, ia mencoba tetap membuka matanya tapi itu terlalu sulit dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Saat ia hampir menutup matanya, seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan suara yang ia kenal. Suara kekasihnya yang pergi beberapa bulan lalu dan kini ia menyusulnya. Untuk pergi untuk selamanya.

Fin

Yak! Bagaimana tanggapannya sodara-sodara? Silahkan memberi tanggapan yang ada di otak anda kini. Flame diterima dengan senang hati. Kritik selalu aku terima. Saran saya persilahkan. ^^

Ini oneshot Cuma pelampiasan atas rusaknya komputer-ku. TT^TT

Mohon doa-nya agar komputer-ku bisa smbuh.


End file.
